


Congratulations are in order

by housemartius



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Hogwarts AU, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4308171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/housemartius/pseuds/housemartius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'Besides'," Reyna proceeded, trying to evaporate the sudden reminder of how much she adored Piper's crooked grin 'you already have plenty of people practically kissing your feet for all the stunts you pull. Don't want to risk the unnecessary ego boost, not for someone as proud in what you do as you.'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: characters belong to Rick Riordan ; Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K. Rowling
> 
> i should be studying but alas the heart wants pipeyna fluff
> 
> HOGWARTS AU Y'ALL! enjoy!

Reyna crossed her arms, straightened her back and deeply frowned at one Piper McLean. She cleared her throat and tapped her finger lightly on her forearm, waiting for the Slytherin girl to answer her previous question.

"Why did you do it?"

Piper had both her hands inside her pockets and a rather relaxed stance, looking far too amused, even if Reyna was all but menacingly glaring at her. And there was a tiny crowd forming around them, Reyna noticed out of the corner of her eye, an entire horde of curious eyes watching them as they stood face to face in the Transfiguration Courtyard.

It was becoming a routine for both girls to be in this sort of situation: Reyna, as the Head Girl, had many responsabilities and duties, one of which involved scoulding dumb students who found enjoyment in pranking other students (and sometimes teachers); Piper, as the main prankster in Hogwarts, also had multiple tasks that required her full attention, one of which involved pranking other students (and teachers, more often than not), but getting caught was definitely not one of them. And Reyna was aware of just how smart Piper really was.

Which was why she found herself wondering, yet again, how was it that she'd been seeing Piper so much recently.

"I don't know what to tell you, Arellano. I see an opportunity, I take it. Why get mad at me for that?"

Reyna focused on the Slytherin girl once again, taking in how her multicoloured eyes appeared to glint with mischief.

"If anything, you should be encouraging me.", the brunette added after a short pause.

At this, Reyna scoffed and practically eyerolled at the girl, facial expression taking on a more 'are you serious right now' look.

"To do what? Keep on tormenting the lives of the innocent? I think not."

Piper snickered, she'd obviously liked Reyna's choice of words.

"Besides," Reyna proceeded, trying to evaporate the sudden reminder of how much she adored Piper's crooked grin "you already have plenty of people practically kissing your feet for all the stunts you pull. Don't want to risk the unnecessary ego boost, not for someone as proud in what you do as you."

Ever since they'd first met during the beggining of the first school year, Reyna had labelled Piper as the "troublesome" type. She'd been sorted into the Slytherin House, whereas Reyna knew since she'd first stepped into the Great Hall that she was Gryffindor to the core.

Reyna had first predicted that due to their different Houses and their legendary rivalry, she and Piper wouldn't so much as glance at each other during all seven years of school. If they did, it would be anything but friendly. Except Piper lived to shatter other people's expectations of her, Reyna had come to learn, and in just under a month, she had befriended many students from all the different Houses, a fact some of her fellow Slytherins seemed to frown upon.

And then there was the whole pranking business, which did nothing to improve her reputation. But the brunette simply couldn't be bothered by such "trivial rubbish", as she put it, and Reyna respected that.

Murmured words and hushed laughter interrupted her thoughts. Some of the kids were now too close for Reyna's liking, and it only took an angry glare in their direction to send them all scurrying away. One particular half whispered sentenced caught her ear though, one that inquired about Octavian and his current well being, and Reyna had to fight back the sudden urge to laugh her head off.

That triggered her memory of the recent "incident" and the reason why she was presently reprimanding Piper: she'd pulled the best prank ever (as she'd heard someone describe it) on Octavian, a boy who Reyna, and many others (Piper included, obviously) despised in every way possible.

Reyna still didn't know what method Piper had chosen this time, and it was hardly important really. When she'd reached the "crime scene", Octavian had already been taken to the infirmary, and late arrivers like herself were already getting answers from the lucky bunch who'd witnessed everything (something about a stench so potent, only the combined efforts of Madam Pomfrey and at least three teachers would be able to get rid of it).

The Head Girl had wanted nothing more than to go over to where Percy and Jason were sitting, holding on to their sides as if their lives depended on it, and laugh with them until her lungs had run out of air and tears were rolling down her face. But her current rank wouldn't allow it.

Reyna had not even needed to ask for a name. Piper had slowly walked up to her, smirk plastered all over her gorgeous face, and proclaimed she was the one Reyna wanted.

"Pity.", Piper sighed dramatically, making Reyna focus on her once more. "Some words of gratitude from you would be all it took to make this day perfect."

But Reyna was beyond grateful. Besting Octavian was something she'd been dreaming of doing since day one at Hogwarts. Not in grades or reputation. She meant physically: Reyna literally wanted to punch the guy's face in.

But she couldn't because she also dreamed of being encharged with the position of prefect, and Head Girl later on. So all this time, she'd been secretly praying for someone like Piper to do the honours for her. And while it hadn't been in the way Reyna had originally wished for it to be (no damages done to the bastard's face, unfortunately...), it had to have been extremely humiliating for Octavian, and satisfying payback for seven years of pure torture and hatred for everyone else; and that sufficed.

Nevertheless, as much as she wanted to congratulate Piper for such an incredible feat, she was still the Head Girl and people expected her to act like it. At least in public.

And so, for the next ten minutes, she kept lecturing the brunette until every student that had been observing them eventually got bored of the ordeal, and left them completely alone in the courtyard.

After quickly inspecting her surroundings, and finding no one in sight, Reyna put an end to her speech and grabbed Piper by the wrist, dragging her into the castle.

"Now what? A detention of sorts?", Piper sulked, shoes scratching the pavement as she tried to keep up with Reyna's quick pace.

Reyna took her eyes off the path for a moment to put them on Piper, and they gleamed with open amusement.

"Of sorts..."

She took notice of Piper's expression changing from moping to surprised, and resumed her task of getting to the nearest broom closet as swiftly as possible.

As soon as she found one and made sure it was unoccupied, and after taking one last look around for any sign of intruders, Reyna gently pushed Piper inside, who looked more delighted than Reyna had ever seen her. The Gryffindor girl closed the door hastily, yet without making a single sound, and stared deeply into Piper's fascinating eyes as she let go of the rusty doorknob.

Piper, looking as smug as ever, took a step closer to the taller girl, stopping just as their mouths were mere inches apart, and deviously whispered: "I'm ready for my punishment now."

Reyna gingerly cupped her face, thumbs moving in small circles across her cheeks.

"Shut up.", her voice had lost all traces of her usual commanding tone, it was smooth and silky instead.

Piper, somewhat enchanted by Reyna's sweet tonality, decided that setting her own hands over Reyna's hips was a good idea and, copying the girl in front of her, began to make circling motions of her own.

"I would also like to point out that I am deeply shocked at the Head Girl's selection of what she appears to deem is an appropriate accommodation for a private lecture."

It was Reyna's turn to smirk now.

"I see an opportunity, I take it."

Piper chuckled a breathy 'smart ass', leaned in and faintly brushed her lips on Reyna's. And that was all it took.

Reyna hadn't meant to kiss Piper so passionately, but she couldn't very much control herself. And the brunette wasn't complaining anyway. In fact, she appeared to be loving every second of it, if the way her hands suddenly brushed the tender skin under Reyna's shirt was any indication.

Reyna jumped at the unexpected contact, and fought back a groan that almost made its way out of her mouth, hands tangling themselves in Piper's soft brown locks in the process.

"So much for unnecessary ego boosts, huh?", Piper mocked when they parted for air, nose bumping into Reyna's chin accidentally.

Reyna's hearty laugh filled the small room, and she honestly could care less if they were caught because of how loud it had been, because the genuinely happy look Piper gave her as she hugged Reyna's waist and pecked her jaw filled her chest with the most pleasant warmth she'd ever felt.


	2. bonus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which Reyna realizes just who Piper McLean really is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> inspired by a pipeyna fanart by radycat at tumblr dot com
> 
> more shenanigans. enjoy!

(radycat's [pipeyna fanart](http://radycat.tumblr.com/post/128168097846/in-which-reyna-regrets-every-one-of-her-life) that made this chapter happen)

* * *

 There was a certain chilliness to the overall sweet mid-spring air as Reyna made her way inside the castle. The grass was still humid from the recent downpour and the pavement was slippery here and there, but from behind retreating, white clouds the sun was vigorously shining and so was Reyna; although she kept her posture as regal and composed as ever, there was a small hint of a smile adorning her lips.

When she entered the Great Hall and joined the rest of her fellow Gryffindors at their table for lunch, the Head Girl allowed that tiny smile to morph into a full grin as the large tables filled themselves with delicious looking food as they always did.

In the midst of the comforting sounds of merry talks and joyful laughter, Reyna allowed herself to zone out for a few moments and just take in the tranquility of the atmosphere. Today was one of those special days in which an unspoken promise for peace, a truce of sorts, had been made by every soul who inhabited the castle (well, except maybe for Peeves): everywhere, students were amiably speaking to each other and their tones were gentle, almost carefully so, as if they were aware of the fragility of the temporary cessation of hostilities which they had unconsciously agreed upon.

To Reyna however, the new found serenity was almost too good to be true. In her mind, there was at least one person in this calm environment who might be scheming her way into turning it into a more chaotic one, if chance and luck allowed her to do so.

Carefully, Reyna looked over her shoulder towards the Slytherin table and her eyes jumped from student to student quickly until she found her target. But, surprisingly enough, Piper was currently deeply immersed in a conversation with some of her fellow housemates and, based on the way she was pinching her nose while her other hand waved in the air a bit dramatically, Reyna could only guess the topic was about her recent prank on Octavian.

It had been about a week since the now famous (legendary, some had already labelled it) "incident" and at least two things were still pretty clear: Octavian, in spite of having spent what were most likely the worst days of his young life under the care of Madame Pomfrey and a few teachers as well, and having been exposed to dozens of unimaginable potions and spells, had yet to successfully get fully rid of the horrid smell that kept contaminating the air just about everywhere he went (although thankfully it wasn't as strong or "deadly" as it had been in the first couple of days); secondly, Piper was the school's hero and her ego was positively loving all the attention and praise she was receiving.

Of course, she had faced the unavoidable consequences: Piper had been spending the last few nights in the Trophy Room, polishing and cleaning just about anything there was to polish and clean. She didn't mind it much though, she'd told Reyna. The "service she'd paid to the community" had been worth every dusty and slimy piece of metal she'd come across in that room.

Reyna was probably still one of the people who congratulated her most, however. The constant make out sessions in empty broom closets were a clear indicator, if anything. She'd been a bit reluctant at first, due to her rank and all that, but Piper was very persuasive when she wanted to be, and so it was that just a couple of days into their new relationship, whenever the Slytherin girl caught a glimpse of Reyna in the halls or stairways, she'd gently grab the taller woman by the upper arm and give her a soft but loving kiss.

During one of those brief meetings, she had almost broken Piper's nose, Reyna embarrassingly recalled. It had been probably the second or third time they'd shared a kiss in public: having spotted her girlfriend, Piper had taken a hold of her arm, but Reyna had been so submersed in her own inner thoughts, she'd reacted to the foreign touch on pure instinct, and the next thing she knew, her elbow was landing on Piper's left cheek, barely missing her nose.

After many apologies and some uncharacteristic stuttering from her part, Reyna had been quickly hushed by the melodic sound of Piper's most amused laughter. To further diminish Reyna's concern for her girlfriend's face's well being, Piper proclaimed she'd gladly take another one hundred punches just to have the pleasure of seeing Reyna acting so motherly and dorky again. She'd gotten a pinch to her immaculate cheek and a red faced Reyna instead.

And so for the past week Reyna had been happy.

She turned her attention towards her newfound source of affection sitting at the Slytherin table once again, and wasn't surprised to find Piper staring back at her with the sweetest smile she'd ever seen on her. And for just a few seconds, Reyna found herself completely lost in Piper's multicoloured eyes, the only mystery neither magic nor science could fully explain.

Until the moment was broken by the unmistakable sound of various plates and tablewear being replaced with newer ones, as the students and teachers helped themselves to some desserts.

As Reyna filled her respective plate with some pudding, she wondered what the future would bring her once she'd have to leave Hogwarts for good. That day was only a couple of months away after all. But the Head Girl tried not to think too much about that for now; she had bigger things to worry about (like the ever approaching and terrifying N.E.W.T. exams) and, to be perfectly honest, just the mere thought of having to abandon all this in the near future filled Reyna's heart with an unbearing amount of sadness and she hated feeling like that. And her heart had been so full of joy recently, she'd be a fool if she went and ruined that special warmth in her chest with that kind of depressing matters.

So instead, Reyna thought about Piper and how they most definitely would spend as much time together in Hogwarts as was possible and treasure every moment of it. They had already estabilished a neat and carefully thought out studying schedule for the two of them, because Piper had already sought the Gryffindor girl out for some private lessons ("Real ones Reyna, I promise!"), and both of them ended up deciding that working together would be more profitable.

Even though Reyna had been unsure of Piper's commitment towards a respectable working environment at first, the first few sessions had actually gone wonderfully. Piper was mischievous and sly and a rascal, yes. But she was also hard working and respectful, and was perfectly aware of just how much Reyna wanted to succeed academically; therefore, she never stood out of line as long as there was one book still opened or until Reyna announced they were done for the day. And Reyna loved her for that.

Having finished her meal and deciding she could use the free afternoon to get a heads up on her Herbology homework while she waited for her girlfriend to join her for another study session, Reyna got up from the table, and as she turned towards the Great Hall's massive doors, she took one last glance at Piper and had to stop in her tracks at the unexpected sight.

The Slytherins closest to Piper were all giggling silently, with hands covering their mouths as the girl in question proudly faced Reyna with both arms raised slightly, index fingers pointing towards her own face. There, miraculously glued to her skin, were four metal spoons: two on her cheeks, one on her nose and the fourth one hanging dangerously from her chin.

As Piper began making kissy motions with her lips, Reyna picked up her pace and left the premises, any kind of fondness she felt for the Slytherin girl forgotten for the time being, humiliation and regret slowly but steadily taking over her, as the Head Girl made her way to the common room to get her books.


End file.
